Pictures
by SJSheltie
Summary: I got the idea for this fic a little while after I made a silly little drawing; just Billy and Spencer finding a box filled with pictures and I was just practicing with making fluff and I'm sorry. Ectofeature no smutt


"Dude, seriously, you have to help me!" Spencer and Billy were sprawled on the carpet floor in one of the houses many closets. Billy had hidden Spencer's very expensive camera, where it was exactly was unknown.

Spencer rummaged around the boxes that were scattered all over the small closet; some of these boxes didn't even have a lid or anything to close them with.

"This is only payback, bro!" Billy replied, beginning to float above Spencer's head and forming a laying down position.

"Payback?" Spencer spun around to face the Spector, "For what? What'd I do?" Billy raised an eyebrow and opened one eye to look back at him, just as confused as the boy was.

"Payback for that dumb prank that you pulled on me," Billy turned upside down and looked into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer began to laugh a little at the ridiculous response. It's just a prank; Billy shouldn't have been shaken from it. It wasn't even supposed to make him as mad as he was now; it was just plain silly.

"Suit yourself," Billy shrugged "suppose you won't ever find your precious, expansive, camera." Billy remarked, adding emphases only to make his camera seem more important than before this whole spat. This whole ordeal was starting to get on Spencer's nerves.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that dumb prank," the boy sighed, trying not to make his anger get the best of him, "Now will you help me?"

"mmmm, no!" Billy turned around, dismissing the eye contact that he kept with the young boy for pretty much most of their conversation.

"Fine, looks like I'm doing this alone…" Spencer muttered under his breath as he brushed and scooped up boxes that were clustered in that small group that Spencer was trying to form while they were arguing.

By accident, Spencer pushed one of the smaller boxes down and the objects that were held in this box spilled out. They were all…pictures? Spencer grabbed one of the photos and turned it over to the front.

"Who's this?" Billy turned around to face his young cousin. He giggled slightly.

"Dude, that's me!" he yelped in a giddy tone. "I look to be…probably, fourteen?"

"This is what you looked like when you were my age?" Spencer started to feel…odd? He could feel his heart race a bit and his cheeks grow hot; a feeling that he doesn't _ever_ get.

"Of course, broseph," Billy giggled "Wasn't I just adorable?"

"Uh…er…help me," Spencer put the picture back into the box, turned it around, and pushed it away from him.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Billy sighed, slightly annoyed. Billy edged in closer to Spencer, floated right next to him. His cheek brushed against Spencer's a few times.

_'Ugh, why is he so close?' _Spencer thought to himself, making a low grunt as he nudged the spirit aside. Billy raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I thought you wanted me to help?" The ghost questioned why his best bro was doing that. Does he…hate him? He hopes not.

"I do want your help, it's just…" his eyes darted at the box of photos and remember how uh, cute? Billy looked. He knew it was weird, but it was true; Billy _was_ adorable.

"It's just what?" Billy folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Y-you're a bit…or, you were a bit…uh" Billy narrowed his eyes at the boy. "It's nothing…just, uh, ignore me!"

"Here it is, I found it!" Billy chirped in triumph. He handed his best bro his camera and smirked at him.

Billy leaned over, getting _extra_ close to Spencer, and grabbed the box filled with those old pictures. The sudden action caused Spencer to get chills and sort of shiver.

"Sorry, broster, uh, forgot about the whole, 'I'm dead which means that my body temperature is cold' bro-deal," Billy muttered, thinking that the reason he was 'shivering' was because of _him_.

Spencer moved closer to Billy, so he could see the pictures. Billy looked through the several photos, some were just Billy (ages from being a small infant to at least fifteen years old), others were of Wendy (which throughout a hundred different pictures, Billy had wiped away some ecto-tears), and then there were the last ten pictures; they were of Spencer. But, one of these pictures was very new. Spencer could barely make out what the picture was, before Billy quickly swiped it away and put it back into the box.

"Was…was I asleep in that, uh, picture?" Spencer grew flustered, and so did Billy – they both knew that they were growing weird feelings in the pit of their stomachs.

"N-no?" Billy felt his cheeks burn.

"Do…do you like me?" Spencer looked at Billy.

"Of…of course, I like you," Billy tried to not look at Spencer. "You're my…my…bro,"

Spencer shifted his position and sat on his knees in front of him. He stared into his eyes before responding.

"I mean, like…like me," his face was burning.

"D-dude, I-," Spencer scrambled onto Billy's lap, nose-to-nose, and smashed his lips against Billy's. The spirit nearly jumped in surprise, his eyes shot up and stared back at the boy. He pulled away from the kiss only to realize what he was doing.

"Oh my…god…" Spencer covered his face in his hands.

"Hey…didn't you…like that?"

Spencer looked at Billy again. What he was doing was wrong…but, it felt _right_ (pun intended).

Billy smirked at him and pulled him into another kiss, that wasn't as long as the other one.

"I love you," Billy muttered, playing with his best bro's hair.

"I love you too, Billy," Spencer kissed the spirit on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him. The two slowly fell asleep.


End file.
